


I know I can go on

by Mail_Jeevas_Keehl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl/pseuds/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl
Summary: yep, Aaron telling Theo her mom died





	

The absence of noise, the absence of atmosphere. that was what woke Aaron Burr up. normally in the mornings his house was full of joy, his wife often humming a small tune as she tied ribbons in her daughter's hair….But today was quiet. he stood up, his back popping as he suddenly regretted falling asleep on the floor against the wall. but of course one look at the bed reminded him why he couldn't be there. Theodosia. His beautiful, wonderful,sweet wife Theodosia lie in their shared bed, skin cool to the touch and her eyes glassy and unseeing. The candle next to her had long since gone out in the night, as if signalling the eld of the woman he adored so. He remembered the moment, hours before when she spoke her last word; her own name, their daughter’s name. The moment a smile graced her lips; the last smile he’d ever see of hers.   
Aaron kissed her freezing hand, desperately wishing to hold onto the memory of her bouncy curls and slip body, the beautiful women he had loved, who had faded too soon. He felt a warmth on his face...tears. They were tears. “Theodosia….I’ll miss you with all my heart. I don’t know how I’ll live without you. “ he muttered, standing. He approached the door, closing it behind him as he walked to his daughter’s room. He heard footsteps inside, as his daughter went to open the door. When he saw her face, he gasped softly. His eleven year old daughter stood in front of him as he scanned her over. She looked so much like her mother, something he hadn’t thought much of until now. She gave him an innocent smile as he took a seat on her bed, motioning for her to sit with him. 

“Daddy….” she muttered, looking up at him “Is...something wrong?” the poor girl. He pat her head and sighed “Theodosia how to….say to you. Sometime last night…..your mother breathed your name….and like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died, she’s….g-gone” he broke down on the last word, his body wracked with sobs as his daughter processed this. She hugged him tightly, an action of comfort between the grieving family. 

He took a deep breath, wiping his eyes. She smiled sadly at him through tears. “Sh-She dedicated every day to you….she changed my life, she made my life worthwhile”

Theo looked up at him, wiping her eyes. “And when you smile….I know a part of her lives on...I know I can go on” a deep breath as he stared lovingly at his daughter.   
“You have come of age with our young nation….we bleed and fight for you….. Sometimes it seems that’s all we do” he sounded broken, utterly helpless as his daughter held him close “you and i will build a strong foundation….and I’ll be here for you….the way is clear for you to blow us all away. Someday, someday….yeah you’ll blow us all away” he buttered the last part in a him as his daughter rested on his chest “some day, some day….yeah I’ll blow you all away”


End file.
